Silk And Blood
by Fornallure
Summary: The vampire Zhang Xiamei is looking for sexy men to put in her Harem,First; she goes to Wu in the search for "The handsome Zhou Yu".
1. Chapter 1

**I'm writing this story with my younger sister, This will become a dirty as fuck! sanguine story, About a vampiress who disguises herself as a concubine , She who is beautiful, but so fucked up in her undead brain and she wants to taint all! I hate this bitch all ready!**

 **OC:** Zhang Xiamei

 **Age:** 400(22)

 **Hair:** blackish grey

 **Eyes:** ruby red

 **Skin:** deathly pale

 **Race:** Chinese vampire

 **Likes:** sanguine mating, and reading

 **Dislikes:** kids and other vampires

 **Wears:** fully clothed inred traditional robes

 **Powers:** basic vampire powers and seductive enslavement

 **Anime personality:** yandere

 **Bio: 400 years ago; Before her demise, Xiamei was a normal human woman, until one day she was strangled to death by a jealous bitch,without a proper burial she came back as a member of the a want to collect handsome DW men.**

Within a small village rustic leaves fell from trees that an autumn scent within scent. A young Zhou Yu of 22 summers left a tavern. This village was his home and tomb. But he never thought of the city as tomb because it was bustling with people: laughing, drinking to their hearts content and sharing their lovers' tenderness in vacant alleyways. He might as well been dead without company his friend Sun Ce had join for wine, spirits and above all by flute music,the mildly drunk Zhou Yu left Sun Ce alone in this dark alleyway.

" Zhou Yu ... where... aree youuu?" Sun Ce muttered in drunken stupor leaning against a wall in an alleyway.

A thief lurked away from the shadows into the moonlight. The thief unsheathed a dagger.

"Isss thaat youu, Zhoou Yuu" Sun Ce sputtered losing his balance.

"Give me your money, you bastard or I'll kill right now!" The thief threatened he said with a dagger at Sun Ce throat.

" I'm not gonnnna ... giiive you ... anyythiing. I'm lorrd Sunn Cee, I cann kiick youur aass! " He drunkenly grunted attempting to push the dagger away from his throat.

Before the thief could stab Sun Ce, A small hand with a golden topaz ring; clasped around the thief's neck strangling him. He struggled as his body was dragged into the shadows. A stream of blood began to flow along the cobble street from the shadows. "Zhouu Yuu waas thhat youuu?" Sun Ce said as he fell onto bloody street his clothes stained with blood as he lay inert.

 **MAN!Sun Ce is a dumbass drunk (he will get smarter,or not) and Zhou Yu is an asshole friend, This will be a much dirtier story later on, (its only the beginning) so don't get butt hurt all you pervert fan-girls/boys!The Wu pretty boys will get theirs!But you won't cuz you don't deserve it!hahah!luv u all!**


	2. The Stalker

The next day after that fateful night, villagers found Sun Ce unconscious in a heap of gore that was not his blood. The villagers found thief's body mangled, his clothes shredded, his neck punctured and partly detached. Because of the circumstances and the attempted robbery the the village elders allowed Sun Ce to return home. Their reasoning no man could have tore a man's neck in such a manner, and the man was a known thief among the villagers. Yet superstitious peasants (villagers) purposed that the thief was murdered by a Chiang shih (a Chinese vampire) and Sun Ce survived because he was divinely revered or protected by the gods. However, the peasants never found the "Chiang Shih" that murdered the thief.

It been a couple of days before Sun Ce and Zhou Yu had left the Zhou family manor for the taverns. When Sun Ce had arrived home he found his friend sitting in the garden of the manor gazing into the pond that was murky with leaves falling from a near by tree.

Sun Ce was about to confront his dear friend but stopped short as he noticed Yu's disturbed expression.

" What's troubling you, Yu? If someone is harassing you or have cheated you, I will threaten them for you. Or even beat them to a pulp if needed." Ce said putting his hand on Yu's shoulder.

"I do not need you to fight my battles, Ce. Heh, heh." Zhou Yu laughed softly trying not to smile.

"Anyway, are you happy to see your friend alive and well after you left him in an alleyway?" Sun Ce asked getting a bit offensive.

"I know none of my apologizes will be to reach you or make up for the betrayal of a friend. I left you in an alleyway where you could have been murdered by a lowly thief. But in any case, the barkeeper at the tavern told me that there was a beautiful but unearthly woman seeking out for me. But then I felt eyes upon me. Someone or something was stalking me. So I decided to leave in a haste." Zhou Yu uttered sullenly, peeling the stem from a fallen leaf.

"Zhou Yu, I would have killed that thief anyway. Eyes upon you? ha, ha, ha. You should be used to having womens' eyes on you. Women find you attractive. Me? They could care less. I'm too much of a rough brute." Sun Ce joked trying to lift Zhou Yu's mood. Yet, Zhou Yu expression change from melancholy to misunderstood.

"This is not about you or my appearance! Something is watching my every move! I fear for my life!" Zhou Yu stood from his chair.

"Yu, A woman can not hurt you." He said trying not to snicker. "Women are fragile and weak-minded. Your afraid of women now? This behavior is not you. What to the Yu I knew?" Sun Ce questioned thinking that it would bring Zhou Yu back to his senses.

"That still does not change my thoughts and feelings about this and I'm not afraid of women"

Sun Ce laughed "This woman...What does she look like?"

"I do not know"

"Then go find her, have a good time! If you know what I mean!"

"I dare not, The barkeep mentioned her watching me intently."

"The gaze of the evil eye. I never thought you would be as superstitious as a peasant, Yu." Sun Ce chuckled.

"I do not find this amusing." Zhou Yu crossed his arms."This may be tied to the chiang shih attack last night, centered around you"

"You may be right about that..."

Being stalked by yandere fan girls, too bad he don't got much of ! Review and thank for reading!


End file.
